


In the Batcave

by navaan



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Domestic, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: “We’re on our way back,” the gruff voice says over the line and echoes a bit in the cave.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zippit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/gifts).



“We’re on our way back,” the gruff voice says over the line and echoes a bit in the cave.

He hums to himself, glancing at the results of the last search he had run on possible fences who might be interested in the goods from what he has filed away mentally as “Case III” of the night. “I take it, you found a suspect in the Johansson case?”

“We found him. No longer our problem,” is the curt answer. Master Bruce is never one to indulge in small talk when still on the mission. There is a certain lack of chatter from his side and no interruptions over the comms, and that would be worrying, if Bruce had given any indication that something had gone awry. Perhaps Master Dick has gone off on his own. Occasionally, he’s strayed from Batman’s side to team up with other young heroes. Sometimes with the newly emerge Batgirl. Although when it’s the middle of a case he rarely does it.

The computer blinks twice, and then he hears the Batmobile long before he sees it. Bruce stops it in exactly the right spot, like he does every night. It always fills Alfred with the same kind of satisfaction and relief to know that another night has gone by and Bruce Wayne has returned to the manor once more against all odds. One day he might not and then he knows the guilt if not having saved the boy before the man got himself in danger would always be on him.

The sleek black car’s cockpit opened and Bruce slid out without missing a beat. He nodded at Alfred, then leaned back into the car and that is when Alfred notices that their teenage crime fighter has indeed also returned. 

“Rough night?” he asks quietly.

And in a very un-Batman like soft tone Bruce whispers: “He’s been studying hard for his exams.” He drops a heavily gauntleted hand on Dick’s shoulder and shakes it lightly. “Robin? Robin, time to get out. We’re home.”

Dick stirs immediately. Groggily he looks around and then smiles at Alfred over Bruce’s shoulder. “Do we get cocoa?”

Bruce huffs and stands up to his full height. With the dark mask and the cape it always makes for an imposing sight. He glances over at Alfred.

In this, Alfred is always a step ahead of him. “Sandwiches are ready and waiting in the kitchen. I waited with the hot chocolate, but everything is prepared.”

Awake now, their young charge jumps from the car. “Great!” He beams at both of them. Bruce makes no sound, but Alfred thinks he sees the corner of his lips move up slightly, because Dick is suddenly ready to run up the stairs.

“No costumes in the house,” Alfred reminds him and barely keeps from smiling himself as the boy runs to get out of the red, yellow and green.

“Growing boy,” Bruce mutters when Alfred looks at him expectantly.

“I’m sure a grown man can eat a few sandwiches before taking a rest. In the kitchen, for a change.”

He can see all the thoughts flitting across Bruce’s always agile mind. But he doesn’t ask Alfred to bring him the sandwiches down here so he can work while he nibbles at them. He doesn’t cite work. Dick is ready to bounce up the stairs and the Batman finally allows himself a grin. “Why not?” he asks, effectively giving in to Alfred’s request.

“No costumes in the mansion,” Dick reminds him in a sing-song voice, before he starts his descent.

“I’ll keep some sandwiches for you,” Alfred promises.

“It’s your hot chocolate he’s after.”

They smile at each other. It’s rare, but since Dick has been around this has become slightly more frequent. Their normal will never be any one else's normal, but there is a new lightness in the cave that has been building on the nights when nobody died and nothing went wrong. 

Alfred wants to hold on to it as long as he can.


End file.
